


Eagle Eyes

by iggycat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycat/pseuds/iggycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some people, certain concepts are hard to understand. To Arthur Kirkland, the idea of beauty seems unattainable, but Alfred F. Jones intends to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagle Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rights go to the respective owners. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

"Alfred?"

There was a blunt crash as something clearly fell to floor of the apartment. Arthur cringed as hurried footsteps came closer then retreated back the way they came.

" _Shit_ ," he heard Alfred curse under his breath, then much louder as he was meant to hear: "Don't worry, Artie! Nothing broke!"

The Briton sighed and turned his head toward the sound.

"Alfred, are we going?"

More frantic footsteps through the living room as Arthur called from the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, Art. I just need to grab a few more things. I want this weekend to be perfect, you know!"

Arthur smiled softly as the quick steps lessened and he could feel his boyfriend's presence behind him. A chaste kiss to the neck caused Arthur to tense, but then relax as the lips turned into a smile.

Alfred cocked his head around to whisper sweetly into the Brit's ear.

"All done. Are you ready to celebrate the best anniversary ever?"

Arthur had no choice but to smile as Alfred took his hand and led him to their car.

* * *

"Alfred, where are we going? It's been what, three hours now?"

The American reached a hand out to lower the volume of the radio, so as to hear his partner more clearly.

"Artie, I told you, it's a surprise!"

The Briton sighed and leaned his head against the window.

"Isn't everything with you a surprise?"

Alfred beamed as he spared a glance at his boyfriend.

"And that's why you love me! Plus, who could resist my charm?"

Arthur snorted, but a ghost of a grin passed along his lips.

"Of course, love. Of course."

The two sat in comfortable silence, for about ten minutes, until something dawned on Arthur.

"Bloody- Alfred how long will we be gone? We've left Oliver utterly alone!"

The taller of the two men snickered before he answered.

"I still can't believe you named a huge black lab Oliver. Really? How about something like 'Rex' or 'Max'?"

"Alfred!" Arthur grumbled, annoyed, and reached out to slap his boyfriend's knee. "I'm serious!"

"Ah jeez, calm down," Alfred replied. He took hold of the hand that slapped him and intertwined their fingers. "Don't worry we're only gonna be gone a night, but Francis agreed to stop by twice to feed and walk him."

For a moment there were no words, and Alfred started to rub circles into Arthur's thumb. Though that stopped as soon as the Briton dug his nails into the younger man's hand.

"You left Oliver with the Frog? What the hell is wrong with you? Turn the car around right now!"

Alfred snickered for a few seconds before he realized his boyfriend was very much serious. He turned to find the Brit facing him with arms folded, waiting.

"Aww come on, Artie. It's not that bad!"

The Brit huffed.

"Alfred, you know how important Oliver is to me! I've had him since he was nearly a puppy, and he depends on me and I depend on h-"

"Arthur, calm down. Francis can be responsible... sometimes. Plus I already have the rest of the night planned out, and the room's reserved-"

"You reserved a room?"

Alfred flushed a bit and turned his eyes back to the road.

"Yeah course... I want our two-year anniversary to be  _special_."

Arthur's cheeks seemed to mimic the American's and lit up, bright red. He rested his face on the window panel to try and cool them.

"You're an idiot," Arthur mumbled, but Alfred understood the true meaning behind those words.

"So we don't have to go back then? We can continue on with the surprise?"

Arthur shut his eyes and smiled as he responded.

"Yes, but if we come home to dirtied sheets, I'm going to assume it was the frog, not Oliver."

Alfred laughed heartily, and Arthur's heart warmed at the sound.

* * *

The trip was quiet for the next fifteen minutes with the exception of the radio Alfred had set to a variety station. Right now it was spewing out some clichéd love song which Arthur found quite fitting.

"Alright, we're almost there!" Alfred abruptly announced with excitement. "Ya ready?"

Arthur lifted his head and turned in his seat to face his counterpart.

"Alfred, where are we-"

"You'll see, you'll see! Just gimme a second."

Alfred slowed the car and made a slight right turn into a parking spot. When the engine was idle, both men unbuckled themselves and Alfred opened his door.

"Aww man, you are gonna love this. It'll be like one of those scenes from the poetry you always write."

Arthur flushed again, reaching out a hand to bat at Alfred but realizing he wasn't there. A second later the passenger door was opened and the American took Arthur's hand and smiled.

"Watch your step, your Majesty."

Arthur rolled his eyes, and carefully exited his boyfriend's massive SUV. He cocked his head around for a few moments before turning back to the taller man.

"Alfred, where are we?"

The blue-eyed man smiled playfully and kissed Arthur's cheek.

"I don't know, darling, why don't you guess?"

Arthur huffed and Alfred smiled as he reached back into his car and pulled something out of the glove compartment. He leaned back out and started bobbing on the soles of his feet.

"Well? No guesses?"

The Briton was silent until Alfred took his hand.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll give you a clue: there's water."

"Alfred, I swear to God, if you took me to the world's largest toilet as you talked about-"

"Pft no, Artie you know I was saving that for your birthday, but now that you mention it..."

"Alfred!"

"Artie! Gosh we're at the beach, chill," Alfred paused to snicker for a moment. "Though I'm totally gonna take you there one day. You can flush me!"

Arthur sighed, but smiled when Alfred's lips met his own. It was brief and sweet, just what the Briton needed.

"Better?" Alfred inquired as he Eskimo kissed his boyfriend.

"Much."

Alfred handed Arthur what he had taken out of the car.

"Great, then don't forget your sunglasses. Now let's go!"

Alfred took hold of Arthur's arm and carefully navigated along the boardwalk to where the wooden path met the sand.

* * *

"Take off your shoes," Alfred insisted as he rolled up the seams of his own pants. "The warm sand feels great on your toes."

Arthur did as told and removed his penny loafers and socks. He spread his toes out in the sand and smiled. "That does feel nice."

"Leave your shoes there, we'll take a walk on the beach," Alfred motioned as he clasped Arthur's palm. "A  _romantic_  walk on the beach... just like in all the silly romance novels you make me read to y-"

"Shhh."

Alfred paused mid sentence and turned to look at his boyfriend. He looked so connected to the scene; the wind was tossing his hair around and playing with his shirttails. Arthur had his eyes set on the ocean, but Alfred knew better than to question what the Brit found so fascinating.

"The waves... crashing against the shore; it's a beautiful sound."

Alfred smiled and tugged Arthur toward the water.

"It is, isn't it? Come on let's go get our feet wet."

The younger man gently pulled his boyfriend forward, toward the tide. He was forced to stop though when the sand under their feet became moist, and Arthur froze where he was.

"Something wrong?" Alfred asked as the gentle waves whipped at their feet. Arthur's eyes widened at the sensation.

"It's... it's so cold."

Alfred grinned and pulled Arthur closer.

"Yeah? Well lemme warm you up."

He leant forward and caught the Briton's lips as the water lapped at their toes and ankles once more. They kissed for a moment, but Arthur broke away as the surf dwindled and retreated. He smiled at Alfred.

"That didn't do much. The water's still cold, love."

The American reciprocated the shy grin and placed a kiss on his lover's nose.

"Hmm... well the water wouldn't be so cold if it wasn't February."

Arthur smirked and squeezed his counterpart's hand.

"And whose idea was it to come to the beach in February?" Arthur retorted

Alfred frowned and remained silent. When Arthur realized he may have struck a chord, he turned toward the American and lifted a hand to feel his face. He ran his fingers across Alfred's soft features and into his hair.

"But... it was also a certain American's idea to start dating in the first place. And without that lovely idea, we wouldn't be here right now."

Alfred's frown transformed into his copyrighted smile, and he placed his palm over Arthur's.

"Best idea I ever had if you ask me," he pecked Arthur's cheek. "Even though you rejected me the first time around."

Arthur's face heated, and he turned to face the ocean.

"Yes well, I rejected you the second, third, and fourth times as well. Seems like it took quite a while for your ' _charm'_  to take effect."

Alfred cracked a smile and let loose a laugh.

"Yeah, well you didn't say yes until you heard me try a pick up line that was actually serious. Or was it the bouquet of roses that did it?"

Arthur smiled and pressed his head against Alfred's chest.

"Both."

Alfred grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of the tousled mop of blonde hair. Arthur moved slightly afterward to look up at the American.

"And, love?"

"Yeah?"

The Brit's cheeks bubbled shades of cherry, pink and rose.

"Well... the water is still rather cold... and if your offer still holds about warming me u-"

Arthur never finished his sentence as Alfred scooped him up and ran for the car, which would take them to their hotel room. In his haste, he completely forgot the couple's shoes, left abandoned on the beach.

* * *

"A-Alfred."

The American ignored the quiet calling and continued to press kisses to Arthur's bare collarbone and neck. They were in the fancy suite Alfred had reserved now, kissing on the bed. Yet they still had too much clothing on if you asked Alfred. He'd torn off his hoodie and jeans as soon as he'd locked the door behind him. Arthur on the other hand had only shed his turtleneck, and while Alfred had started to make some progress on his belt buckle, he was having trouble double tasking. It was hard to undress his lover while kissing Arthur's chest, face; all over his body.

"A-Alfred," the Brit called again, and this time the young blue eyes did look up, directly into clouded green ones.

"What, what's wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

Arthur's face heated and he tried not to frown.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just... I'm having second thoughts."

Alfred was the one to frown now as he leant up, allowing Arthur to sit up correctly on the bed.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no..." Arthur reached out blindly in the dark, and Alfred took his hand and guided it to his face.

"I'm just... it just hit me that this isn't fair to you. I don't want to screw everything up for you."

"Arthur, what are you talking about?" Alfred whispered as the Briton traced his cheeks and lips with his fingertips.

"I- I don't want to be a burden to you, a burden for the rest of your life. I... I won't be able to please you like I should."

"Arthur..." Alfred laid the shorter man back on the bed, with slight protest.

"Alfred it's not fa-"

"Arthur," the younger started, still allowing the Brit to trace his features. "I love you, every part of you, and you will never be a burden in my life."

He leant down and placed a kiss on Arthur's cheek.

"You're amazing, perfect, just the way you are. Arthur," he paused and let out a small breath, "You're beautiful."

Arthur pulled Alfred down closer, and the latter wrapped his arms securely around the Brit.

"But... I don't know what beauty is. I never will..."

"Yes you do, you've already found it," Alfred whispered then nibbled on Arthur's earlobe. "You don't need to be able to see to find beauty."

Arthur smiled and leant forward to kiss Alfred's neck.

"Well if I'm beautiful, that would make you the most handsome person on Earth, both inside and out."

Alfred smirked and nuzzled his sweetheart.

"That's the beauty of love," Alfred hovered over Arthur's lips. "It's blind."


End file.
